Farewell?
by Louise Yuiki
Summary: Di pub terkenal inilah mereka berdua bertemu, tuhan menemukan jodoh umatnya dengan cara yang menarik. Bahkan, tempat diskotik malam pun bisa menjadi tempat Tuhan untuk menjadi me-makcomblang mereka berdua. Pingin tahu bagaimana si culun Hyuuga dan si pangerang kampus Sabaku bertemu? Just read it! One shoot, for GaaHina Lovers. Summary dan cerita tidak nyambung minna, hehe *nyengir*


_**Farewell? (one shoot)**_

.

.

_**Farewell?**_

Louise Yuiki precent ©

You know? Naruto its not mine right?

Warning : TYPO, kurang menarik, etc.

Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata

Happy reading ang Enjoys~

.

.

Sebuah mobil _**sport**_ keluaran terbaru, _**Ferrari Enzo**_, berhenti tepat didepan sebuah _**pub**_ terkenal di seantero Konoha, _**Konohagakure Center Pub**_. Nampak dua mobil _**sport**_ mahal lainnya yang turut serta berhenti dibelakang mobil merah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah beberapa wanita cantik yang turun dari mobil mewah tersebut. Ke-enam gadis tersebut keluar dengan elegannya. Dimobil pertama, nampak dua gadis cantik dengan pakaian ketat dan seksi turun dari mobil tersebut dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam dimasing-masing wajah keduanya.

Dimobil kedua, muncul dua orang gadis cantik dengan pakaian seksi namun sedikit tertutup keluar dari mobil _**Aston Martin One-77**_, mereka berdua nampak sangat anggun dari pada dua gadis pertama yang sangat elegan dan _**famous**_.

Di mobil ketiga, muncul dua orang gadis cantik dengan gaun mini berwarna hitam. Untuk gadis berambut panjang ia mengenakan gaun yang mengkerut dipinggang dan melebar di bagian bawah yang panjangnya mencapai lutut. Sedangkan gadis yang mengikat rambutnya empat itu mengenakan pakaian lebih minim. Gaunnya sangat ketat dan panjang bawahannya 2cm diatas lutut, ia mengenakan _Leggings _dengan panjang semata kaki.

Ke-enam gadis cantik tersebut berkumpul, setelah dirasa mereka semua telah siap baik dalam segi penampilan maupun pendirian mereka, ke-enam gadis tersebut memasuki _pub_. Saat semuanya sudah sampai di depan pintu kaca, salah satu dari mereka menyerahkan kunci motor mobil mereka kepada para bartender yang berjaga didepan pintu.

" Seperti biasa " ucap gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu singkat, ia mengedipkan mata menggoda saat para bartender tersebut mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Ke-enam gadis cantik tersebut disambut hangat oleh beberapa bartender yang kebetulan lewat didepan mereka, hal pertama yang menerpa mereka adalah lautan manusia yang saat ini haus akan hiburan music yang menggendang telinga.

" _Ladies_, ikut aku " perintah gadis bersurai _bubble gum_ tersebut, ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, menyuruh para gadis tersebut mengikutinya.

Gadis bersurai _**bubble gum**_ tersebut menuntun kawan-kawannya ketempat _**bar**_ mini yang saat ini tengah sepi pengunjung. " _**Forehead**_,kenapa kita kesini? " tanya gadis berambut _**blonde**_ yang saat ini tengah melepas kacamata hitamnya.

" _**Shut up**_, aku sudah menyewa bar ini, _**special for us**_ " ucap gadis yang dipanggil _**Forehead**_ tadi ketus, ia juga turut serta melepas kacamata hitamnya.

" _**Ugh**_, apa disini bisa memesan makanan? " tanya gadis berambut _**blonde**_ yang lain seraya melepas mantel coklatnya dan menyampirkannya dikursi.

" Shion, bukankah kau tadi sudah makan? " ucap gadis berambut _**ebony**_ seraya berkacak pinggang.

" Biasalah bila sedang masa subur aku selalu lapar, Tenten " keluh gadis yang dipanggil Shion tersebut.

Kedua gadis berambut _**indigo**_ dan _**blonde**_ berkuncir empat yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. " S-Shion-_**chan**_.. a-aku punya coklat apa kau mau? " tanya gadis berambut _**indigo**_ tersebut kalem, ia menyodorkan sebatang coklat yang masih utuh.

Bibir yang sedari tadi mengerucut tersebut tersenyum lebar, dengan mata berbinar Shion memeluk Hinata erat, " _**Arigatou**_, Hinata-_**chan**_~ " pekik Shion senang.

" Hhh, bisakah aku memesan minuman? " tanya Temari kepada bartender yang saat ini tengah melap sebuah gelas kaca. Bartender tersebut menganggukan kepala dan berjalan menuju Temari, " Aku pesan.. _**Vodka & Orange**_ " pinta Temari, pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan mengambilkan minuman _**alcohol**_ yang dipinta Temari tadi.

" _**Ne**_, Temari, kita baru sampai kenapa terburu-buru? " tanya Ino seraya menggigit buah cherry-nya.

" Aku haus, itu saja. " Temari menompang dagu bosan, matanya beredar dan berhenti tepat diarah pukul 12. Seketika Temari menyeringai, " Sepertinya pangeran kampus kita baru saja tiba. " ucap Temari seraya menunjuk segerombol laki-laki yang baru memasuki _**pub**_.

" _**Well**_, bagaimana kalau kita goda mereka? " usul Tenten seraya menyeringai,seringaiannya semakin melebar kala Sakura, Shion, Ino, dan Temari mengangguk setuju, saat ia menengok kekenan alis kanannya terangkat. " Kenapa Hinata-_**chan**_? "

" Ku-kurasa itu bukan.. i-ide yang bagus.. " ucap Hinata mengingatkan, ia melirik gelisah terhadap segerombolan para lelaki yang saat ini duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

Seakan sehati, ke-lima gadis tersebut menghela napas.

" Jangan khawatir Hinata, Neji tak akan mengenalimu, kan kalian jarang ketemu " ucap Ino meyakinkan, ia menepuk pelan pundak Hinata yang tak tertutup sebelah tersebut.

" Ya, lagi pula disana ada adik bungsu ku dan aku tak khawatir tuh.. " ucap Temari santai seraya menegak _**vodka**_-nya.

" A-aku disini s-saja.. " tolak Hinata halus, sepertinya keputusan Hinata untuk tidak ikut ide ke-lima sahabatnya tersebut sudah bulat.

" Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik disini.. " ucap Sakura seraya mengacak rambut Hinata pelan, setelah itu kelima gadis cantik tersebut pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk di mini _**bar**_ tersebut.

Hinata memutar kursinya, " Um, apa disini ada _**milkshake**_? " tanya Hinata.

" Ya, nona. " jawab bartender tersebut singkat, ia menyiapkan beberapa alat untuk membuatkan pesanan nona cantik yang ada dihadapannya tersebut. " _**Vanilla**_ dengan toping _**blueberry**_, oke? " Hinata tersenyum simpul saat pelayan yang ada dihadapannya mengangguk dan Hinata pun kembali memutar kursinya, melihat perkembangan ke-lima sahabatnya yang sepertinya sukses tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum simpul saat melihat para sahabatnya berhasil mengajak pemuda incaran mereka kelantai dansa. " Sakura-chan bersama Sasori, Ino-chan bersama Sasuke, Shion-chan bersama Naruto, Tenten-chan bersama Neji-nii, dan Temari-chan bersama Shikamaru… Hhh benar-benar pasangan serasi.. " guman Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis.

" Nona, ini pesanan anda. " Hinata memutar kursinya dan mengambil minumannya, " Arigatou.. " ucap Hinata kepada pelayan tersebut, setelah itu ia memutar kembali kursinya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda menatap datar pada pasangannya berdansa, rambutnya yang merah tampak menggelap saat terpantul dengan lampu dansa yang sengaja diremangkan. Ia menepis tangan teman dansanya kasar saat merasak wanita jalang tersebut mulai berani menyentuh bahkan menggesek-gesekkan badannya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ke-lima sahabatnya nampak asyik sendiri dengan pasangan masing-masing. Ia mengehala napas bosan, pemuda tersebut mengedarkan lagi pandangannya dan pemuda tersebut berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya saat menangkap sesosok gadis yang saat ini tengah duduk sendirian di mini _**bar**_.

Gaara – nama pemuda tersebut – pergi meninggalkan lantai dansa dan menuju tempat gadis tersebut, tatapan Gaara terus tertuju kepada gadis bersurai _**indigo**_ tersebut.

Hinata merasakan seseorang berjalan mendekatinya, namun ia tak perduli, ia masih saja menatap para sahabatnya dari kejauhan, sampai pandangannya terlindungi oleh badan tegap seseorang. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat itulah _**lavender**_ nya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _**emerald**_.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya saat ini mengurung gadis dihadapannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dalam. " Siapa namamu? " tanya Gaara sedikit serat, pengaruh dari _**alcohol**_.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, " Hinata, kau? " tanya Hinata balik, ia bisa merasakan aroma _**vanilla**_, _**mint**_, dan _**alcohol**_ dalam tubuh pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

" Gaara. " jawab Gaara singkat, ia memainkan beberapa helaian rambut _**indigo**_ Hinata, aroma l_**anvender**_ menyerbak di indera penciumannya sekarang. Gaara mengecup dan menghirup pelan beberapa helai rambut Hinata.

" Gaara, apa yang membuat kau kesini? " bisik Hinata, ia memegang sebuah kalung _**silver**_ yang saat ini tengah dikenakan Gaara.

" Aku, ingin mengajakmu berdansa. Apakau keberatan? " tanya Gaara dengan nada sedikit menggoda, ia mengambil sebuah jepit besi berlambangkan kupu-kupu dengan beberapa manik _**amethyst**_ dan _**emerald**_-nya Hinata. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, Hinata mengambil kalung Gaara dan mengenggamnya erat.

" Boleh " ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

_**Konoha University**_, tempat dimana Hinata belajar sekarang. Universitas tersebut adalah sekolah termahal di Konoha. Maklum, mengingat vasilitas nya yang memadai dan banyaknya jurursan yang diterima di Universitas tersebut.

Banyak alumni yang berhasil mendapatkan kerja dengan mudah hanya karena lulusan terbaik dari _**Konoha University**_, dan sangat wajar bila setiap sebulan sekali pasti Universitas ini akan masuk dalam siaran tv karena keberhasilan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menciptakan sebuah produk spektakuler.

Oke, cukup untuk sekolah Hinata, sekarang mari kita lihat sedang apa tokoh utama kita sekarang.

Hinata mengambil beberapa buku pelajarannya di _**locker**_, ia mengambilnya dengan malas. Sesekali nanti ia akan menghela napas, lalu menatap isi _**locker**_-nya datar.

Entah kenapa hatinya bergemuruh saat melihat pangeran kampus sekolahnya bersama dengan wanita lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _**Sabaku no Gaara**_.

Hinata kembali menghela napas, ia menutup pintu _**locker**_-nya lesu dan menguncinya. Sepertinya, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang disampingnya yang saat ini juga sedang membuka pintu _**locker**_-nya.

Hinata membenarkan letak kacamatanya, setelah itu ia membenarkan kepangan rambutnya yang ia ikat dua, lalu mengambil tasnya yang tak berdaya disamping kakinya tersebut, dan pergi kekelas pelajaran selanjutnya.

Gaara menutup pintu _**locker**_-nya, ia sempat melirik sebentar kepada gadis yang ada disampingnya. Entah kenapa warna rambut gadis tersebut mengingatkannya pada wanita yang ia temui semalam.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara? Bukankah wanita berambut gelap itu banyak didunia ini? Lagian dia culun dan sepertinya kuper '_

Gaara menghela napas, ia kembali mengambil tas selempangnya yang berada diatas _**locker**_. Setelah menyamankan posisi tasnya, Gaara berbalik dan gadis yang berada disampingnya juga berbalik, kepangan rambut gadis tersebut sedekit bergerak saat gadis tersebut berbalik memunggungi Gaara, dan saat itulah terbesit sebuah aroma di indera penciuman Gaara.

Gaara membulatkan matanya, ia cepat-cepat berbalik namun gadis berkepang tersebut sudah menghilang. Gaara sangat yakin, bahwa tadi ia sempat mencium aroma _**lavender**_ ditubuh gadis tersebut.

Gaara kembali berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah gadis berkepang tersebut. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang secara refleks langsung berbalik saat mencium aroma _**lavender**_.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Gaara? Tidak mungkin wanita kemarin seorang gadis culun kan? '_

.

.

Gaara mengendarai mobil _**sport**_ hitamnya dengan gugup. Sesekali ia akan mengaca dikaca spion dan membenahi penampilan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, semenjak bertemu dengan wanita berambut _**indigo**_ tersebut, Gaara tak pernah bisa untuk tidak memikirkannya dan selalu berharap bahwa pagi cepat berlalu.

Gaara yang selalu enggan untuk pergi ke _**pub**_, entah kenapa sekarang jadi terobsesi untuk segera pergi _**pub**_ hanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita tersebut.

Sesampainya didepan bangunan berkelap-kelip warna lampu tersebut, Gaara segera menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada penjaga parkiran _**pub**_ tersebut dan melesat masuk kedalam _**pub**_. Setelah berada didalam, Gaara segera mengedarkan pandangannya, dan berhenti tepat di sebuah mini _**bar**_ yang saat ini tengah diisi dengan seorang wanita bersurai _**indigo**_.

Langsung saja Gaara menuju tempat dimana wanita yang selama ini selalu ia pikirkan berada.

Hinata menghela napas bosan, seperti biasa sesampainya di _**pub**_ ia langsung ditinggal oleh ke-lima sahabatnya yang langsung menuju ketempat para pangeran mereka menanti. Hinata memainkan gelas kacanya yang saat ini tengah terisi minuman ber-alcohol, _**White Russian**_.

Hinata hendak saja meminum alcoholnya saat ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun tersebut. Hinata memutar kursinya dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang selama ini selalu masuk dalam pikirannya.

" Hei, kita bertemu lagi.. " sapa Gaara seraya tersenyum tipis, " Kau mengubah gaya rambutmu? " tanya Gaara. Ia pun mengambil beberapa helai rambut Hinata dan mengecupnya pelan.

Hinata terkikik pelan, " Ya, bagaimana menururtmu? " Hinata melirik rambutnya yang saat ini tengah di kecup dan dimainkan pelan oleh Gaara.

" Aku tak suka menampilkan kecantikanmu kepada pria lain " jawab Gaara yang membuat Hinata kembali tertawa pelan. Gaara menikmatinya, menikmati setiap tawa Hinata yang begitu lembut dan merdu, menikmati pancaran mata Hinata yang begitu terang di tengah ruangan yang redup ini.

Gaara mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata, ia memposisikan bibirnya tepat didepan cuping telinga Hinata. " Apa kau mau jalan denganku? " bisik Gaara menggoda, membuat Hinata sedikit berdigik saat merasakan hangat nafasnya Gaara disekitar area _**sensitive**_-nya.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya saat Gaara hendak mencium pipinya yang saat ini tengah bersemu merah, " Maafkan aku.. " tolak Hinata halus, ia tersenyum saat Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dan menekuk alisnya kecewa.

" Aku mengerti.. " Gaara menduduki salah satu kursi disamping Hinata, ia memesan minuman yang sama dengan Hinata. Setelah mendapati minumannya Gaara mengangkat gelasnya dan menatap Hinata. Hinata yang paham maksud Gaara, turut mengangkat gelasnya dan mendetingkan kedua gelas mereka.

" _**Cheers**_ "

.

.

Gaara menemukan sebuah buku catatan saat ia hendak mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan dikelas sebelumnya. Ia membuka buku catatan tersebut, berharap menemukan nama pemiliki buku tersebut namun nihil.

" Aneh, buku tanpa tanda pengenal " guman Gaara seraya membolak-balikkan buku tersebut.

**Brak!**

Gaara menyerngit heran saat seorang gadis berkepang membuka pintu geser tersebut keras. Nafas gadis tersebut nampak tersengal-sengal, sepertinya habis berlari.

" Apa buku ini milikmu? " tanya Gaara saat gadis berkepang tersebut celingukan mencari sesuatu di masing-masing kolom meja.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal, perempuan tersebut segera menoleh kearah benda yang Gaara sebut, " _**H**_-_**Ha**_'_**I**_, itu b-buku ku.. " aku Hinata gagap.

Gaara menekukkan kening, _' Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini.. '_

Hinata mendekati Gaara, sebelumnya ia membenahi letak kacamata tebalnya yang sempat merosot kebawah. " _**A**_-_**arigatou**_.. Sabaku-_**san**_.. " ucap Hinata saat buku yang ia cari sudah berada ditangan, ia tersenyum manis saat Gaara tak membalas ucapannya.

" _**A**_-_**ano**_, apakah S-Sabaku-_**san**_, um.. ada membuka b-buku ini? " tanya Hinata, ia memeluk erat buku catatannya tersebut.

" Iya, tapi tidak sampai belakang " jawaban Gaara yang singkat tersebut membuat senyum Hinata mengembang, ia pun segera manaruh buku tersebut kedalam tas selempangnya.

Gaara tetap menatap Hinata dalam diam, ia ingin menanyai nama gadis yang ada dihadapannya tersebut, namun urun mengingat ia bukan tipe cowok basa-basi ataupun suka pdkt-an sama cewek.

" S-saya permisi du-dulu, S-Sabaku-_**san**_.. " pamit Hinata, ia pun berbalik namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan rambutnya ditarik sebelah. Hinata hendak saja marah, namun ia pendam karena ia tahu bahwa dihadapannya sekarang adalah pemuda yang ia sukai – walau tak ada seorangpun yang tahu termaksud Gaara-.

" _**Ng**_, _**a**_-_**ano**_.. " Hinata hendak saja melepaskan tangan Gaara yang mulai melepas salah satu kepangan yang dengan susah payah ia buat, namun tatapan Gaara yang tajam seolah mampu menciutkan nyali Hinata untuk protes.

Gaara menarik pelan gelang rambut yang melilit diujung rambut Hinata, ia membenarkan rambut Hinata yang sempat tersilang tersebut untuk kembali lurus. Dan, saat itulah ia merasakan hal _**familiar**_ lainnya saat menyentuh rambut wanita yang ada dihadapannya.

Lembut. Sedikit bergelombang. Beraroma _**Lavender**_.

Gaara membulatkan matanya, " Kau.. "

Hinata segera menepis tangan Gaara kasar saat mengetahui bahwa tangan tersebut hendak menuju kacamatanya. Langsung saja Hinata membekap mulutnya.

" _**Kami**_-_**sama**_.. ma-maafkan aku! " berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang tengah menatap kepergian dirinya.

Gaara menatap punggung tangan kanannya yang sedikit lecet karena tergores kuku Hinata. Gaara tak memperdulikan tangannya, ia justru melangkah mendekati jendela yang menghadap langsung dengan taman Universitas. Ia merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepitan rambut dengan motif kupu-kupu yang dihiasi beberapa berlian _**amethyst**_ dan _**emerald**_.

" Semoga itu kau.. " gumannya dalam hati.

.

.

Hinata menolak halus kala ke-lima sahabatnya datang menghampiri kediaman Hyuuga. Ia yang saat ini tengah menggerai rambut indigo-nya dan mengenakan pakaian _**tanktop**_ dan _**hotpants**_ putih hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat ketiga sahabatnya Shion, Ino, dan Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

" Kenapa Hinata-_**chan**_? Apakau sibuk? " tanya Ino dengan nada manjanya membuat ia dijitak gratis oleh Sakura. " Bodoh, kau itu sudah besar! " potong Sakura saat Ino hendak protes.

" M-maafkan aku teman-teman.. tapi aku.. _**ehm**_.. s-sedikit tidak enak badan.. " bohong Hinata, ia sebenarnya tak ingin ke _**pub**_ hari ini karena ia masih enggan untuk bertemu dengan Gaara.

" Oke deh, cepat sembuh ya Hinata-_**chan**_! " seru Temari, ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Tenten mulai bergerak.

" Dah Hinata-_**chan**_~ "

Hinata hanya tersenyum seraya membalas lambaian ke-lima sahabatnya, setelah dirasa mobil mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Hinata kembali memasuki kediamannya.

.

.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya gusar, sesekali ia akan berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya lalu terduduk kembali dan menghela napas atau tidak setiap lima detik sekali ia akan menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu keluar-masuk utama _**pub**_, dan kelakuannya ini sukses membuat empat orang lainnya menyerngit bingung.

" _**Ne**_, Gaara-_**chan**_ kau mencari siapa? " teriak Naruto, ia sengaja mencodongkan tubuhnya berharap orang yang ia tanyai mendengar suaranya.

Dan usaha Naruto tidak sia-sia, Gaara menoleh kepadanya. " Tidak, aku hanya banyak pikiran saja. " jawab Gaara singkat, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya.

Jawaban Gaara yang singkat membuat Naruto semakin tak mengerti, " Kalau begitu.. Kenapa kau tidak istirahat saja dirumah? " tanya Naruto, tentu saja dengan berteriak.

Gaara tak menghiraukan Naruto, ia terus saja menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ia rindu gadis _**indigo**_ yang berhasil mencuri hatinya. Padahal biasanya ia tak begini, hanya karna seminggu tidak bertemu mengapa ia merasa sangat tersiksa sekali?

" Neji katanya tidak bisa datang, hari ini ia ada kunjungan kerumah adik sepupunya. " ucap Sasuke memberitahukan, ia menyerahkan _**handphone**_-nya kala Naruto memintanya untuk menyerahkan benda kotak tersbut.

" Sepupu? Neji punya sepupu? " tanya Sasori tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wanita sewaannya.

" Ya, kau tahu sepupunya itu culun, Neji saja suka menindasnya.. " baik Sasuke maupun Sasori tertawa mengejek, meratapi nasib Neji yang malang memiliki seorang sepupu culun.

" Sepupu? Pasti rambutnya coklat seperti Neji.. " ucap Shikamaru yang mulai tertarik.

Naruto tertawa, " Tidak-tidak, sepupunya yang culun itu berambut _**indigo**_ "

Gaara segera menoleh kala mendengar kata 'indigo' dari mulut sahabatnya, " _**Indigo**_? " tanya Gaara mengulangi.

" ya, _**indigo**_. Padahal ia memiliki seorang adik, dan adiknya sangat cantik dan seksi Neji saja sempat naksir padanya jika saja dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka itu sepupuan. " jelas Naruto panjang lebar, mendengarnya membuat Sasuke dan Sasori bersiul.

Gaara membulatkan matanya, " Siapa nama cewek itu? "

" Namanya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. "

.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu mobil Neji kesal, wajahnya saat ini memerah karena emosi.

" Hei, Hinata! Tunggu, aku minta maaf! " seru Neji seraya mengunci pintu mobil mahalnya, setelah itu ia berlari menyusul Hinata yang saat ini tengah berjalan meninggalkannya sambil menghentakkan kaki.

Neji menarik lengan Hinata, " Hei, aku minta maaf oke? "

Hinata membuang muka, entah kenapa ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak oleh sepupunya sendiri. Neji menarik dagu Hinata, membuat kedua _**amethyst**_ mereka bertemu, " Maaf karena selama ini aku selalu menindasmu, aku hanya ingin tobat. " ucap Neji memelas membuat Hinata tertawa sinis dalam hati.

" _**Khe**_, setelah mengintipku ganti baju kau baru meminta maaf sekarang? " tanya Hinata sinis, ia menepis tangan Neji menjauh dari dagunya. " Oke, aku memaafkan _**Nii**_-_**san**_. Tapi, tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi! " berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji yang terus memanggil namanya.

Hinata terus saja berlari sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa dihadapannya sudah ada seorang pemuda yang tengah menunggunya di _**locker**_.

" Kau senggan nona? "

Hinata membulatkan matanya di balik kacamata, refleks ia berbalik. " S-Sabaku-_**san**_.. "

Gaara mendekati Hinata yang saat ini tengah melangkah mundur. Sampai Hinata tersudut Gaara langsung mengurung Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

" S-Sabaku-_**san**_.. "

" Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.. " ucap Gaara seraya melepas pita rambut Hinata, membuat rambut yang terikat menjadi satu tersebut tergerai dengan indahnya. Dan benar saja dugaan Gaara, aroma _**lavender**_ langsung menyerbak begitu Gaara membebaskan rambut Hinata.

" S-Sabaku-_**san**_.. " sepertinya keberadaan Hinata mulai ter-abaikan oleh Gaara, buktinya yang dipanggil sibuk mengecup bahkan memainkan beberapa helai rambut Hinata. Hei, tak tahukah dia bahwa jantung Hinata sudah senam jantung sedari tadi? Poor Hinata.

" Kau kemana saja? Apa kau tak tahu aku merindukanmu.. " ucap Gaara seraya menatap Hinata intens, membuat yang ditatap gugup sekaligus grogi seketika.

" _**Etto**_.. "

" Apakau tak tahu? Aku selalu menunggumu ditempat pertama kali kita bertemu, Hinata. "

Hinata membulatkan matanya, " K-kenapa.. "

Gaara melepaskan kacamata tebal Hinata, dan saat itulah ia bisa melihat sepasang bola mata lavender yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ia kecup pelan kedua mata Hinata, membuat sang empu merona dibuatnya.

" Kau tahu, karena aroma dan suara mu itulah yang dapat memudahkanku untuk menemukanmu.. " ucap Gaara, ia kembali merengkuh wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah.

Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat sesuatu, lantas ia keluarkan sebuah jepit rambut yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi benda favorite Gaara. Ia pasangkan jepit itu diponi tebal Hinata, " Cantik. " guman Gaara tanpa sadar yang sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona, lagi.

" Aku mencintaimu Hinata.. "

Hinata membulatkan matanya, lagi. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya matanya hampir melotot keluar. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum, bukan tersenyum simpul ataupun tipis, namun tersenyum lebar.

" Kenapa? " bisik Hinata seraya menangis, " Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Apa karena aku berpenampilan berbeda pada hari itu lantas kau langsung mencintaiku? " guman Hinata lirih, kedua amethyst-nya menatap Gaara sayu. Ia juga mencintai Gaara, namun mengingat perlakuan Neji yang berubah dratis hanya karena melihat ia berpenampil berbeda. Ia akan sangat sakit hati bila ia tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini mencintainya hanya karena kecantikannya, persis seperti Neji.

Gaara tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Hinata, membuat Hinata menekuk kening. " Kau mau tahu? " tanya Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Awalnya memang iya, aku menyukaimu saat kita pertama kali bertemu.. " aku Gaara yang membuat hati Hinata sedikit mencoles. " Tapi, " Hinata menyerngitkan alisnya saat mendengarkan kata 'tapi'.

" Aku waktu itu benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa kita berdua sekampus, dan kau tahu saat bertemu dengan mu di _**locker**_ aku sudah mulai tertarik denganmu.. "

" Di _**locker**_? " tanya Hinata mengulangi.

" Ya, di locker. Saat itu ada gadis yang sedang membenahi kepangannya dengan wajah cemberut. "

Pipi Hinata merona, " K-kau melihatnya? " tanya Hinata yang dijawab anggukan dengan tawa kecil dari Gaara. Sontak membuat wajah Hinata merah padam, dengan segera Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Dan saat kita bertemu dikelas waktu itu, saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar tertarik denganmu.. " Gaara melepaskan kedua tangan Hinata, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan untuk tidak menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang merona. " Jadi, aku tak perduli bila kau culun atau apa, yang jelas dari awal aku sudah tertarik dengan aromamu dan terjebak dengan pesonamu.. "

Hinata kembali menangis, kali ini ia menangis bahagia. Gaara tersenyum, dengan lembut ia menyeka air mata bahagia Hinata. " Aku juga.. aku juga mencintai mu Gaara.. " dan dari situlah cinta mereka berdua dimulai.

Tuhan memang menarik, caranya mempertemukan jodoh umatnya ternyata bisa diberbagai tempat. Siapa yang menyangka, sebuah _**pub**_ bisa menemukan cinta sejati seorang gadis culun dengan seorang pangeran kampus? _**Who knows**_?

_**OWARI**_


End file.
